


What's The Difference?

by SamSJ1315



Series: For You (Sibum) [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSJ1315/pseuds/SamSJ1315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone helps you get through a situation, you never really know the outcome. And sometimes an action will lead to an outcome that you would have never thought of and makes you realize something that you didn't know before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Difference?

Chapter 1

 

“Agh, he’s such an idiot.” Kibum says pressing the ‘end call’ button on his phone. Sungmin, who sat on the couch across from him, looks up. “You’re the one who went out with him.” he says. Kibum says. “Yeah, I know.” he says. “Horrible mistake.”

 

“Hey Kibum.” Kibum looks at Donghae, who sat next to him. “So you broke up with this guy like a month ago. Why is he still calling you?” Donghae asks. Kibum shrugs. “I’m with Donghae. If someone broke up with me, I wouldn’t continue to call them and make things more complicated.” Eunhyuk says from his spot next to Sungmin.

 

“What was he complaining about this time?” Donghae asks. Kibum shrugs. “Who knows. I zoned out after he said, ‘could you believe’ which was the beginning of the first sentence.” he says. “Why should I waste my energy and time listening to him when I’m not with him anymore?” he asks.

 

“You always seem to choose to go out with the lame ones.” Sungmin says. Kibum sighs. “Yeah, I don’t know why. They seem fine until we start to officially date.” he says.

“Maybe you should try dating someone you already know.” Donghae suggests.

“What’s the difference?” Kibum asks.

“Well, you’ll know what you’ll be getting yourself into before you start.” Eunhyuk says.

“Yeah, that’s true. Why do you think I agreed to take up Kyuhyun’s offer when he asked me?” Sungmin asks.

“Maybe because you loved him since middle school.” Donghae says.

“True. But also because I know Kyuhyun almost like the back of my hand. Knew him for so long that it’s easy for me to trust him.” Sungmin says.

“Yeah, okay.” Kibum says. “But the only other one of us that is single is…”

 

“Hey guys.” The four turns around to see a tall boy with black hair walking over to them. Kibum looks at the others. “Speak of the god. Is Siwon.” he says. Siwon stops in front of them. “What’s me?” he asks. Eunhyuk looks at him. “Oh, you’re the only other one in our group who’s single.” he says. Siwon raises a brow. “And what conversation is going on?” he asks.

 

“Jisu called Kibum.” Donghae says. Siwon tilts his head. “But didn’t you two break up like three weeks ago?” he asks. Kibum nods. “Yeah, but as it seems, he still doesn’t get the message.” he says. Siwon blinks. “How not? I was there when you broke up with him, and you were straight-forward… And a little harsh.” he says.

 

“Yeah, well you have to be with someone like him. But it seems like it didn’t work though.” Kibum says. Siwon shrugs. “Want me to beat him up for you?” he jokily asks. A small smile appears on Kibum’s face. “Ah, sounds like a plan. But if anyone asks, I have nothing to do with It.” he says with a light laugh. Siwon smiles. “Oh, yeah, so how did I being single come into the conversation?” he asks.

 

Kibum looks up at Siwon. “Oh, they suggested dating someone who’s a friend. And you’re the closest friend I have who’s single.” he says. Siwon nods. “Ah, well I’m not the only friend who’s single.” Siwon says. Kibum shrugs. “Yeah, but you’re the only one I would date though.” he says looking down at his phone that started to ring.

 

Holding up the phone, Kibum sighs at the name. “God, what does he want now? I just got off the phone with him a few minutes ago.” he says. Pressing the ‘talk’ button, Kibum puts the phone up to his ear. “I swear to Siwon if you keep calling me like this, I will kill you.” he starts. “Now what do you want this time? I just talked to you.” he says.

 

The other four shakes their heads. Sighing, Siwon walks over to Kibum and takes the phone out of his hand. Ignoring the questioning look Kibum shoots him, Siwon puts the phone up to his ear. “Sorry, Kibum can’t talk right now. He’s busy. Have a nice day.” Siwon says before hanging up the phone.

 

Smiling, Siwon hands Kibum back the phone. “There you go.” he says. “He doesn’t know my voice too well, and knowing Jisu, he’ll be up all night trying to find out who it is, and won’t call you again… today.” he says. Nodding, Kibum takes the phone. “Ah, thank you. You’re the best.” he says.

 

Siwon nods. “No problem.” he says before sitting down on the other side of Kibum. “So how did you get stuck with someone so clingy?” Siwon asks Kibum. Kibum sighs. “Agh, I don’t know. He didn’t seem clingy when I was getting to know him.” he says.

 

“He waited until after you two were dating for a while before becoming like that.” Sungmin says. Eunhyuk nods. “Yeah, he wasn’t like this during the first months of the relationship.” he says. Kibum sighs. “I would be okay with it if he was clingy like Donghae here.” he says pointing to the boy next to him.

 

“What? I’m clingy?” Donghae asks. The others nod. “I am not.” he says. Siwon shakes his head. “Don’t worry, Donghae. It’s the good kind of clingy.” he says. Donghae looks at Siwon. “Good kind? How?” he asks. Eunhyuk looks at him. “You’re always there when I need you. Always close by my side, but you know when to give me space. And all your actions are backed up by love.” he explains. “Truth be told, we’re both clingy in that sense.”

 

“Yeah, where in Jisu’s case, the bad kind of clingy, he’s always there then you need him or not. He’s always by your side and don’t know when to give you space. And all his actions are backed up by stupidity.” Kibum says. Donghae nods. “Okay, I guess, I’m fine with being call clingy for now.” he says.

 

“So, what are you going to do tomorrow if he tries to call you?” Sungmin asks. Kibum shrugs. “Who knows, I’ll try to think of something.” he says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Sibum story I've ever done.  
> Because the world needs more Sibum.


End file.
